


Savior Please Set Us Free

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [136]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Most of the named characters got out in time, Near Death Experiences, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Inspired by the works of Aileen-Rose on Deviantart.





	Savior Please Set Us Free

Floating within an endless-seeming void, Henry asked himself the question that had been haunting him since he first came back to the old workshop.

_Why did I accept Joey's invitation? No one else even considered returning to this house of nightmares. I thought this was a chance to make things right. Was I the only one naive enough to think Joey had anything more than malice in mind?_

Briefly, he thought of Wally, Sammy, Norman, Susie, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, and Lacie: his fellow Sillyvision Survivors. They'd all gotten out--just in time, it seemed--and unlike him, they had never looked back. It was no small comfort to know they had escaped whatever horrible fate Joey had unleashed upon the remaining members of the studio's workforce.

Still, he had to wonder who or what the self-proclaimed Prophet actually was. He hadn't had the heart to tell the inky madman that he wasn't really the studio's former music director.

_Looks like I'll never know. At least my friends are all safe..._

"Henry!"

The animator's eyes snapped open in surprise. Reaching toward him through the void were two white gloves, each with four fingers.

Deep inside, Henry knew that the owner of those gloved hands was no enemy.

The moment he grabbed on, the hands pulled him out of the blackness and into a sea of white. Looking at him with a tiny spark of hope was Bendy--not the inky abomination that had been chasing him, but the real Little Devil Darling.

"Henry...I don't know why you came back here, but I do know you're the only hope me and my friends have to put an end to Joey's plans. Out of everybody who got away, you're the only one who came back. You're our only hope, and I won't let you die. Please, Henry...find me, and set us free."

As Bendy faded away, Henry was able to briefly catch a glimpse of a hopeful smile on the little demon's face. Then, with a loud gasp, he awoke, finding himself in front of the large statue of Bendy he'd passed earlier. He barely had time to realize what was happening before the ink web reappeared on the walls and ceiling. Leaping to his feet, he took off running again, his fear replaced by determination.

"Don't you worry, Bendy," he said. "I'll save you, if it's the last thing I do. No matter what it takes, you will get a happy ending."

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify: Wally, Sammy, Norman, Susie, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, and Lacie never returned to the studio, and thus remain safe from Joey's twisted agenda.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Made It Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635947) by [MsFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust)




End file.
